Un Nuevo Horizonte
by Once L
Summary: Kaiba descubre que el Faraón no cruzó la puerta del más allá, que vive en su época con un cuerpo propio y que nadie que le hubiese conocido tendría que saberlo. Todo iba bien, hasta que él le reconoció. .Shonen Ai. Seto/Yami. ¡Cap. 3, Actualizado!
1. De duelista a duelista

**Titulo: **Un Nuevo Horizonte.

**Fandom: **Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Personajes:** Seto Kaiba, Yami.

**Género: **General.**  
**

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** Post serie, ¿AU? Shonen Ai, implícito de momento.

**Resumen: **Kaiba descubre que el Faraón no cruzó la puerta del más allá, que vive en su época con un cuerpo propio y que nadie que le hubiese conocido tendría que saberlo. Todo iba bien, hasta que él le reconoció.

**Disclaimer:** _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ no me pertenece. Pertenece al talentoso, _Kazuki Takahashi._

_**02/04/10.**_

**Capitulo 1- ****De duelista a duelista.**

Mes y medio había transcurrido desde el viaje que había hecho a Egipto, en el cual, el Faraón había descansado por fin en paz o... algo así.

Seguía sin creerse aquel drama que Yugi y sus amigos habían montado como último duelo en el que él por supuesto, había tenido que estar y no Yugi contra su... _sombra_.

Pero en fin, eso ya era cosa del pasado y la vida para él continuaba.

Ahora, se encontraba en aquella ciudad a algunas horas de Domino, trabajando en el que sería el siguiente proyecto de la Kaiba Corp. La expansión de los parques Kaiba.

Por ello, iba a bordo de su limosina con dirección a la oficina que había ocupado semanas atrás, esperando ver el progreso que hasta entonces llevaban. Un alto los detuvo, permitiéndole esto mirar sin interés por la ventanilla. Lo siguiente que divisó le hizo abrir grande sus ojos, en un claro signo de sorpresa.

"_¿Qué? ¿Yugi? ¿Qué hace él aquí?"_

Fue lo que pensó el castaño al verle cruzar la calle con un grupo más de personas, reparando en el joven duelista.

- Esperen... –murmuró por lo bajo, inclinándose hacia delante al notar algo importante. Por supuesto que no dejaba de verle.- Es... ¿El Faraón?

Una ceja de alzó a modo de confusión, viendo como la gente se dispersaba por esa acera y el duelista seguía en forma recta.

- ¡Da la vuelta! –ordenó de improvisto a su chofer, molestándose al ver que éste no atinaba a hacer nada. Le había tomado por sorpresa su orden y el hombre no reaccionaba.- ¡Ahora! ¡Da vuelta a la derecha, ya!

Dijo exasperado, esperando poder alcanzar aún al Faraón o al que se le había figurado. Por suerte, esta persona apenas iba a llegar a la siguiente intersección.

- Bien. –dijo Kaiba más bien para sí, que para su chofer.- Ve despacio y cuando te lo diga, ciérratele.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Sólo bloquéale el paso! –agregó, desesperado al ver el desconcierto del hombre.

- Cómo diga, señor.

El hombre se aferró con más fuerza al volante, esperando el momento preciso.

- ¡Ahora!

El auto aceleró y dio una vuelta rápida de nuevo a la derecha, frenando en un solo movimiento a escasos centímetros de tocar al joven que iba cruzando la calle.

A esa distancia, Seto pudo comprobar entre otras cosas, que en efecto, era el Faraón. Podía identificar esos rasgos de valentía y confianza a pesar de verse ensombrecidos por la sorpresa y el trance de ser casi atropellado por aquella imprudente acción.

- Traerlo aquí. Quiero hablar con él. –le dijo a su conductor, saliendo éste del shock al que había entrado del mismo modo que el Faraón pero en este caso, por casi atropellar a una persona.

Sin decir palabra alguna y con sus piernas temblando, el hombre bajó del auto y comenzó a hablar con el duelista.

- Mi s-señor quiere hablar con... usted.

- ¿Qué? –hasta entonces, el de ojos violetas reaccionó.- Lo sé, fue mi culpa. –dijo.- No me fijé antes de cruzar. Pero... el auto no tiene ni siquiera un rasguño ¿cierto? -su vista se posó sobre el capó del vehículo, cerciorándose de que no hubiera ninguna marca.

Él jamás podría pagar siquiera por la reparación de una llanta de un auto como ese así tuviera otros 5 mil años para trabajar por ello.

- Vamos, sígame por favor. –el hombre lo guió hacia la puerta de su Señor, resistiéndose éste a hablar con el hombre.

- Espere... –le decía, tratando de hacerlo cambiar de opinión.- El auto está bien... yo también. Seré más cuidadoso la próxima vez, sólo... sólo...

- Aquí está mi Señor.

Demasiado tarde, el hombre ya había abierto la puerta de su jefe. ¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer sí el dueño quería cobrarle por ensuciarle su limosina o... algo peor y que no había cometido?

-Así que sí era el Faraón.

Aquel tono entre arrogante y burlón se le hicieron conocidos. Cuando vio a la persona que iba dentro del vehículo se sorprendió.

- ¿Kaiba? –dijo, mitad sorprendido mitad asombrado.- ¿Pero qué haces tú aquí?

- ¿Yo? –contestó el otro con aparente calma y una sonrisa altanera.- ¿No debería yo... preguntarte lo mismo?

Un silencio se hizo entre ambos, donde ninguno de los dos dejaba de ver al otro.

- Sube. –dijo Seto por fin, esperando a que el otro entrara de una vez.

Después de pensarlo por algunos segundos, Yami se subió a la limosina con una clara idea en la mente: dejarle las cosas muy claras a Kaiba.

- Saehara, a la oficina. –ordenó a su chofer, retomando el camino a su destino.

Después de esas palabras, ninguno volvió a agregar nada hasta que el CEO por fin habló.

- ¿Y bien? –dijo tranquilamente.- ¿Qué es lo que hace aquí el Faraón y no en el más allá donde Yugi y tus amigos te hacen?

Que el duelista y hombre de negocios fuera directo al grano no estaba en los planes de Yami. Quizá por eso, le costó cierto trabajo contestar a su pregunta.

- Kaiba, sobre eso... –y empezó a hablarle con firmeza.- Escúchame bien, ¿quieres? Nadie sabe ni _debe_ saber que estoy aquí, ¿me entiendes?

- ¿Y al menos puedo saber el por qué? –repicó.- Digo, ahora que te he visto y estás viajando en mi limosina, creo que es lo mínimo que me merezco, ¿no te parece? –una sonrisa de lado se apoderó de sus labios.

- Bien. –aceptó sin más, Yami.- Aunque te recuerdo que casi me atropellas. –apuntó por lo bajo.

- Casi. –remarcó el otro con su tono altanero.- He ahí la clave, _Faraón_.

- Atem... o Yami. –le explicó éste.- No me llames Faraón, Kaiba. Lo era... ya no lo soy.

A juzgar por el tono y el semblante que puso, tenía que ver precisamente con esto el por qué estaba aquí.

- De acuerdo. –contestó Kaiba, esperando que le explicara de una vez por todas que hacía ahí.

- Todo sucedió después de que crucé la puerta... –comenzó a relatar, acordándose de los detalles.- Justo cuando me reunía con mis amigos y seres queridos en el otro mundo, una oscuridad comenzó a cubrirnos y aparecí en otro lugar. Era uno de los templos de nuestros Dioses, el templo de Amón-Ra.

Mientras el Faraón, o ex Faraón mejor dicho, le iba contando, el de ojos azules no perdía detalle alguno del tono de su voz, de sus expresiones y las pausas que Yami utilizaba. Era hipnotizante y no podía centrarse o distraerse con otra cosa que no fuera él.

- Y entonces... –continuó con su relato.- Escuché una voz que provenía de la estatua principal y me dijo: _"Faraón Atem, su misión de 5,000 años por fin ha terminado y el descanso eterno le ha sido otorgado por fin. Sin embargo, debe terminar de recorrer el camino que tiene marcado en su vida y hasta entonces, las puertas se abrirán para usted. Aproveche los años que tiene por delante pues la trascendencia en esta vida sin duda llegará"._

- Y lo siguiente que supe... –prosiguió, utilizando de nuevo su tono de voz.- Fue que estaba fuera de la tumba en la que Yugi y yo tuvimos nuestro duelo, con mi propio cuerpo, y con el Rompecabezas del Milenio colgando de mi cuello.

Seto reparó en el artefacto del milenio que en efecto, colgaba de su cuello, y que parecía ser que sólo a él se le veía tan bien un accesorio tan llamativo y extravagante como ése.

- ¿Entonces quieres decir...? –trató de disipar esos extraños pensamientos que por algunos segundos habían pasado por su mente, centrándose mejor en la conversación.- ¿Qué por desgracia te tendremos por aquí?

- Sí, algo así... –dijo no muy convencido Yami, sintiéndose incómodo ante Kaiba.

¡Vaya! Así que el hermano mayor de Mokuba seguí odiándolo. ¿Qué podía hacer ante eso?

- Sólo que... –agregó entonces, mirando distraídamente por la venta.- Sé que esta no es mi época y en realidad tampoco puedo volver y aparecerme de nuevo en la vida de Yugi, el abuelo y sus amigos como si nada hubiera pasado. No sería justo. –apuntó.- Así que después de convencer a los Ishtar de que estaría bien, he terminado aquí...

- En Japón, a unas cuantas horas de Domino, muy cerca de tus amigos, ¿no?

Un neutro Kaiba terminó su oración.

- Sí. –afirmó.- Pensé que aquí no me encontraría con nadie que me reconociera, pero ya veo que no. –una mirada prolongada se posó sobre el castaño.

- Lo siento. –se excusó fingidamente el CEO, y continuó con la broma.- Sí quiere su alteza, me voy ahora mismo de la ciudad.

- No tienes porque hacer eso, Kaiba. –una pequeña sonrisa surcó sus labios ante sus palabras.- No te estoy corriendo ni nada por el estilo. Sólo digo que...

Él lo entendía.

- Nadie tiene que saber tu "pequeño" secreto, ¿cierto? Tranquilo, no se lo diré a nadie. Con la condición claro, de que algún día de estos me des una revancha. ¿Pues qué creías? –le dijo al verle desorientado.- ¿Que Seto Kaiba se iba a quedar así, sin la posibilidad de exigir su victoria? Te ganaré esta vez, Faraón.

- Yami. –secundó el otro.- Y ya veremos, Kaiba. Soy más fuerte que la última vez que nos enfrentamos. No te será nada fácil ganarme.

- Habrá que verse. –agregó desafiante, ampliándose por momentos su sonrisa al igual que la del Rey de los Juegos.

- Por ahora, yo bajo aquí.

Con su mano el castaño hizo una seña, aparcando el chofer en la próxima calle. Yami descendió del vehículo, observando a Seto por la ventanilla que había bajado para verle; quizá para decirle algo. No se equivocó.

- Nos veremos entonces, Kaiba y... espero que cumplas tu palabra sobre mi "pequeño secreto". –mencionó.

- Lo haré. Tú sólo preocúpate de tener tus cartas la próxima vez que nos veamos... F_araón_. –y a propósito le llamó de esa forma, observando como de momentos se molestaba un poco más.

Ahora que veía, era divertido jugar con Yami.

- ¡Kaiba! –el aludido estaba a punto de subir la ventanilla, deteniéndose cuando escuchó su nombre.- Por favor... no vayas a atropellar a nadie, ¿quieres? No quiero tener nuestro duelo en una cárcel. –y le sonrió.

- ¡Hmf!

Por su parte, Seto se rió por lo bajo, dándole la orden a su chofer para que se marcharan de una vez. Y por el espejo retrovisor, observó como el otro "Yo" de Yugi se quedaba en la acera, viéndole partir.

Tal parecía que Yami tenía humor, y que podía ser más divertido sin que Yugi y sus amigos estuvieran con él.

Y quién sabe, quizá las cosas en esa ciudad se pondrían divertidas a pesar de su trabajo y de los dolores de cabeza que su nuevo proyecto conllevaba. Sólo esperaba, que el siguiente encuentro con el Rey de los Juegos no fuera tan alejado de ese día; quería una revancha y divertirse al mismo tiempo.

Continuará...

* * *

¿Y qué tal les ha parecido?

Esta idea me vino como una revelación y no me pude resistir a plasmarla y desarrollar su contenido. Pronto veremos un par de encuentros más entre Kaiba y Yami; espero que la idea les guste :D

Sin más, gracias por leer y comentar. Nos veremos luego ;)


	2. Propuesta

**† ****UN NUEVO ****HORIZONTE †**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

**Fandom: **Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Personajes:** Seto Kaiba, Yami.

**Género: **General, Friendship.**  
**

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** Post serie, AU., Shonen Ai.

**Resumen: **Kaiba descubre que el Faraón no cruzó la puerta del más allá, que vive en su época con un cuerpo propio y que nadie que le hubiese conocido tendría que saberlo. Todo iba bien, hasta que el CEO le reconoció.

**Disclaimer:** _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ no me pertenece. Pertenece al talentoso, _Kazuki Takahashi_, al cual le agradezco infinitamente por traer a mi mundo tan bella y shipeable obra de arte.

_**03/05/10**_

**2. Capitulo 2- ****Propuesta.**

Habían pasado dos días desde el reencuentro entre Kaiba y Yami, y ninguno de los dos había vuelto a saber del otro. Aunque tampoco era como sí quisieran hacerlo, aquel encuentro fue casual y hasta ahí había quedado. No tenían por qué mantener el contacto o quedar para verse algún día de esos. La vida continuaba, ¿cierto?

Yami por ejemplo, era quién lo tenía más presente.

Es decir... vivir en esa época, solo, era más difícil de lo que en un principio pensó. No sólo tenía que pagar la renta del alquiler sino que a eso se le sumaba el recibo de la luz, el del teléfono (que no sabía ni para que lo tenía, si nadie le llamaba ni le llamaría), el gas, y por supuesto, el agua. Estaba también la comida, la ropa que era indispensable, y los gastos extras que nunca faltaban.

Conseguir un empleo había sido más que necesario desde que se mudó a esa ciudad, y después de batallar un poco (dos arduas semanas de llenar solicitud tras solicitud) obtuvo uno. Siendo él un duelista, muchos podrían pensar que obtendría uno relacionado con el Duelo de Monstruos, sería perfecto para él, pero el problema era que no había ningún trabajo disponible con ese requisito que él cubriría tan bien.

Así que al final de cuentas, había terminado trabajando de mesero, (sí, de mesero) en uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad. El último trabajo por supuesto, donde al duelista se le esperaba ver trabajar.

Lo bueno del asunto era que pagaban muy bien. Lo malo, que el trabajo era demasiado extenuante y agotador. Pero quién sabe, quizá con el tiempo se acostumbraría, o eso pensaba él.

Aunque por ahora, y todas las noches, se sintiera tan cansado que sólo llegaba a casa y caía rendidito en la cama hasta el día siguiente. Y sólo algunas noches, como esa por ejemplo, lograba resistir para cenar algo y ahora sí, ir a dormir.

Esperaba en ese momento a que la cena terminara de calentarse cuando el timbre sonó. Alguien llamaba a la puerta, a pesar, de pasar de las diez de la noche.

"_¿Quién sería?"_ se preguntó, antes de apagarle a la comida. Sin más, fue a abrir. Y al hacerlo, tuvo que ladear hacia un lado la cabeza, confundido, al ver a la persona que llamaba a su puerta.

- ¿Kaiba? –dice sorprendido, porque no puede ser real.

Debe de estar soñando o algo, porque el segundo mejor duelista del mundo no puede estar ahí, afuera de su apartamento, sabrá Dios por qué.

"_¿Cómo me encontró?"_ se pregunta mentalmente Yami, al no poder pensar en otra cosa.

- _Yugi_. –dice éste, mostrando una semblante de superioridad.

Claramente disfruta de su desconcierto porque la sonrisa no se le borra del rostro.

_"Tan típico de Kaiba"_ piensa el otro.

- ¿Qué pasa? –le pregunta con burla.- ¿Es que acaso no me vas a invitar a pasar, Faraón? Qué modales tan terribles. –secunda divertido, sacando de su trance al egipcio.

- ¿Tengo opción? -se hace a un lado entonces, dejando entrar a su visitante sorpresa.

Aún no puede creer que Seto Kaiba haya ido a visitarlo. _"¿A qué ha venido?"_ se cuestiona al cerrar la puerta.

- Toma asiento, por favor. –le dice, indicándole con la mano la pequeña sala de estar.

- ¡Qué amable! –ironiza el CEO, aceptando la invitación.

Apenas se sienta, y su vista recorre (analiza, mejor dicho) el lugar.

- _Interesante_, lugar. –comenta Kaiba, continuando con su análisis rápido.

- Gracias... supongo. –articula con duda.- Aunque sé que esto no se compara con tu mansión.

- Ni con la tienda de juegos. –agrega el castaño, posando su mirada en él.

Yami no dice nada. Permanece en silencio, y mantiene su mirada.

- Lo sé. –contesta al fin, entrecerrando sus ojos y terminando con el contacto visual.- ¿Te ofrezco algo? Agua, quizá.

- Gracias, así estoy bien.

Repentinamente se produce un largo silencio donde el Faraón le ve, y Seto también, pero ninguno de los dos parece querer decir nada. La situación se vuelve un tanto incomoda para el habitante de ese lugar.

- ¿Y entonces? –es el oji violeta quien habla.- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo supiste dónde vivía, Kaiba?

- ¿Lo dices, enserio? –una sonrisa altanera curva sus labios.- Con mis recursos y contactos, puedo saber lo que quiera. Pero enserio, Yami... ¿Motou? ¿Es que acaso al Faraón no se le pudo ocurrir un apellido mejor?

- ¿Cómo... Kaiba, por ejemplo? –aventura arrogante, quitándole la sonrisa del rostro.

- Sólo digo que pudo haber sido otro. –puntualiza de forma neutra.- Si yo te encontré... ¿quién dice que nadie te encontrará por el puro apellido. Para el mundo, Yugi Motou es el Rey de los Juegos. Demasiado popular, sí sabes a lo que me refiero.

El castaño cruzó tanto tus brazos como sus piernas, adoptando ese gesto de superioridad que tanto lo caracterizaba.

- ¿Es que estás preocupado por mí? –pregunta Yami extrañado y sobre todo, divertido, sin poder dar crédito a lo que oye.

- Por supuesto que no. –contesta Seto al instante, fulminándole con la mirada.- Sólo que... para alguien que no quiere o _debe..._ –recalcó.- ... ser encontrado, pones las cosas demasiado fáciles.

Se pone de pie, tomando su portafolio y encaminándose a la puerta. Yami le sigue de cerca.

- ¿Te vas?

- Es lo que parece, ¿no? –abre la puerta, cruzando el umbral y dándose la vuelta.- Ya nos veremos.

Dice antes de marcharse, dejando al otro sin saber qué decir.

Todo ha sido tan repentino, que Yami aún lo procesa; solo, y con la puerta abierta. _"El resultado de tanta fatiga"_ se excusa el alguna vez Príncipe de Egipto, cerrando la puerta antes de ir a caer directo en el sillón.

Hoy está tan cansado, que ni un músculo más puede mover. Ésta noche dormirá ahí. ¿Mañana? Ya se cuestionará qué es lo que quería Seto Kaiba; muchas gracias, y buenas noches.

**.-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-.**

Con cada escalón que sube, se pregunta qué es lo que hace ahí, y no en la suite de su hotel. Se replantea como cada noche su visita (la quinta, en lo que va de la semana) al lado opuesto de la ciudad. Y al llegar al cuarto piso se detiene, tocando el timbre (una vez más) esperando a que la puerta se abra. Pero esta vez... algo es diferente.

-_Seto_... –dice Yami a modo de saludo, sin mostrar sorpresa o confusión.

Lógico, considerando que las últimas cuatro noches, el CEO va a visitarlo después del trabajo. Es casi, como un hecho rutinario.

Pero esta noche, el oji violeta nota algo diferente. Kaiba no le ha dicho nada y parece que no reacciona; parece absorto en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Estás bien? –le pregunta, atrayendo con esto su atención.

- S-sí. –dice éste, recobrando su porte autosuficiente y arrogante. O al menos, la fachada.

Y entonces, Yami le deja pasar y él, se dirige hacia la ventana. Finge que mira a través de ésta pero lo que en verdad ve, es al duelista que ha ido a la cocina por su botella de agua.

Seto no puede evitarlo, en esos días que ha ido a visitarlo, ha visto al Faraón de múltiples maneras: se lo ha encontrado con el uniforme de mesero (negro con blanco, y que le queda tan bien), le ha visto también con ropas muy parecidas a las que llevaba cuando estaba con Yugi y sus molestos amigos (pantalón azul rey, y una playera negra sin mangas) y hasta le había visto con un pants morado y holgado, pero nunca, _nunca _le había visto así.

Con un pantalón oscuro, sin abrochar, y lo más importante, sin playera. Lo único que llevaba sobre los hombros era la toalla con la que se había secado el cabello, y nada más. En su pecho, aún se apreciaban algunas gotitas rebeldes que se negaban a dejar ese cuerpo atractivo y en su lugar, lo adornaban con brillitos cristalinos.

La visión con la que el CEO había sido recibido lo había dejando en trance, y aún no podía recuperarse de ella. Demasiada información, creía él, pero ahí seguía, la condenada imagen y las emociones o sensaciones (quién sabe qué eran) que le habían producido, y seguían remolineandose dentro de su cuerpo.

- ¿Fría, cierto?

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, girándose y encontrándose con que el Faraón estaba en la entrada de la cocina, sosteniendo una botella de agua. La imagen le recordó a un anuncio de TV., y enseguida deshizo ese pensamiento antes de que empezara a alucinar.

- Hn. –contesta a modo de afirmación, antes de atrapar la botellita en el aire.

Sin decir otra palabra el oji azul toma asiento en el sillón, encendiendo la televisión. Es un programa sobre el Duelo de Monstruos, y Yami se le une después.

Por el rabillo del ojo, ve que ahora lleva una playera sin mangas, y por algunos segundos, extraña verle sin ella. Mentalmente se reprende por ello.

- Es cierto... –dice, volteando a ver al otro.- Mokuba me ha dicho que vio a tus amigos hace algunos días y... te extrañan.

Yami baja la cabeza, y mira interesado su pantalón.

- ¿Sí? –articula por lo bajo, jugando con lo bajo de su playera.- ¿Y están bien?

- Creo que sí. Oye... ¿En verdad no vas a...?

- ¿Qué tal tu día? –le cambia el tema, mirándolo al esperar su respuesta.

- Bien, igual que siempre... _Faraón_.

Si Yami quiere mantener ciertos temas alejados, entonces es el momento de jugar.

- ¿De verdad? –una pequeña sonrisa adorna los labios del egipcio.- ¿Algo que quieras contarme... _Seto_?

Si el empresario le saca de quicio al llamarle "_Faraón"_ o... _"Yugi"_, cuando sabe perfectamente que no es él; precisamente que el oji violeta le diga "_Seto"_, consigue el mismo efecto en el CEO.

- Vamos, _Yugi_... –tonito burlón y semblante petulante.- Cuéntame tú cómo fue tu dí...

Y antes de que Kaiba pudiera terminar su frase, el timbre del teléfono atrajo su atención.

- Discúlpame un momento. –dice con una sonrisa, yendo a contestar.- Sí, ¿diga? Ah, Señor Yamamoto.

Claramente, su tono cambió.

- Sí, permítame un momento... –llevó el teléfono inalámbrico hasta la cocina, contestando ahí.

El castaño no necesitaba escuchar la conversación para saber que ése hombre era el dueño del edificio y que le estaba cobrando la renta de ése mes. Noches atrás, él mismo había visto algunas facturas del mes aún sin pagar. Por supuesto que no dijo nada; no le incumbía y no era su problema.

- L-lo siento... –de pronto el tricolor vuelve, dejando el teléfono en su sitio.- Era mi...

Yami no sabe qué decir, ni siquiera... el motivo por el que tiene que justificarse.

- ¿Tú acosador? –indaga Seto divertido, sacándole una pequeña sonrisa.

- Sí, supongo que _algo _así.

El Rey de los Juegos vuelve a su sitio, tratando de centrar su atención en el programa pero le es imposible. Sigue dándole vueltas al asunto de sus deudas y sus finanzas.

¿Y ahora qué va hacer? Las cosas se le van complicando.

- Trabaja para mí. –le dice de improvisto Kaiba, haciendo que el oji violeta se atragante con su propia saliva.

- ¿Di-disculpa?

Pregunta, porque siente que se ha perdido de algo.

- Ya me oíste. –replica el más alto sin más, tomando su portafolio.

¿Pero de qué diablos le hablaba Kaiba y... por qué sacaba unos papeles?

Continuará...

* * *

Ok. El segundo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado :D

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, y les agradezco especialmente a: **_Ne-san_**, **_Mitsuki Asakura_**, **_Saori-one chan_**, **_Sakurakina _**y **_Ichi-ni-sama_** por sus lindos comentarios. Éstel capítulo fue especialmente para ustedes.

Sin más por ahora, gracias por leer y comentar ;)


	3. Noche tormentosa

**† UN NUEVO HORIZONTE**** †**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

**Fandom: **Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Personajes****/Pairing:** Seto Kaiba, Yami; Prideshipping.

**Género: **General, Friendship, Angustia.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** Post serie, AU., Shonen Ai.

**Resumen: **Kaiba descubre que el Faraón no cruzó la puerta del más allá, que vive en su época con un cuerpo propio y que nadie que le hubiese conocido tendría que saberlo. Todo iba bien, hasta que el CEO le reconoció.

**Disclaimer:** _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ no me pertenece. Pertenece al talentoso, _Kazuki Takahashi_, al cual le agradezco infinitamente por traer a mi mundo tan bella y shipeable obra de arte.

_**07/07/10**_

**Capitulo 3- Noche tormentosa.**

Un mes había pasado desde que Yami se había integrado y formado parte de la nomina de la Kaiba Corp. Y en ese tiempo, el joven egipcio se había adaptado perfectamente al trabajo que Seto le había asignado.

En ese momento... una gota de sudor cayó de su sien al ver como la _Serpiente Oceánica, _con 2,100 puntos de ataque,acababa con su _Ryu-Kishin, _cayendo sus puntos de vida a 950 al estar en ataque.

- Mi turno. –dijo después de recuperarse del ataque enemigo, sacando su siguiente carta.

El duelo en sí, estaba más que reñido.

El jugador contrario, _B_, le había atacado con su monstruo de fusión, y en el campo, a él sólo le quedaba el _Guardián Celta_ en modo de ataque. _B_ aún tenía 1,200 puntos de vida y ningún otro monstruo para defenderse. Si Yami lograba acabar con su serpiente marina, podría terminar el duelo en dos turnos más.

- ¡Bien! En ese caso... –se centró en su estrategia.- Sacrifico a mi _Guardián Celta,_ y a mi _Soldado de los Elementos_ para convocar al... _¡Cazador de Espadas!_

Dicho monstruo apareció en el campo de batalla con un semblante imponente y 2,450 puntos de ataque, sosteniendo en cada mano una espada afilada, listas las dos, para usar en cualquier momento.

- ¡Cazador! –su voz fue grave, alzando su brazo para ordenar.- ¡Ataque de doble filo!

El guerrero de Espadas se lanzó contra el monstruo enemigo, cortando su enorme cuerpo en varias secciones hasta que éste desapareció. Los puntos de _B_ cayeron a 840, quedando su lado del campo totalmente vacío cuando el turno de Yami terminó.

Ahora era el turno de _ella_.

- Coloco un monstruo boca abajo. –se escuchó su voz, apareciendo una segunda carta en el campo de duelos.- Y otra... bocabajo.

Con eso, su turno terminó.

Una pequeña sonrisa se apoderó de los labios del _Rey de los Juegos_, pues ése duelo ya era suyo. No vacilaría, y reclamaría de una vez por todas su victoria. Aquella carta bocabajo, mágica o de trampa, no lo detendría.

- Lo siento, _B_. –una sonrisa, curvando de nuevo sus labios.- No es nada personal. ¡Cazador de espadas... ataca a su monstro bocabajo!

Ordenó, y el cazado así lo hizo. Acabó con su criatura que no era otra más que el _Alcanzador de garras_, un monstruo con 800 puntos de defensa.

- ¡Cazador! –llamó una vez más, mirando que ya nada se interponía en su victoria.- ¡Ataca directo a sus puntos de vida!

Y a pesar del ataque declarado, Yami esperaba expectante por si _B_ detenía su ataque o alguna carta se activaba, pero nada. Su única carta quedó en el campo, bocabajo y sin activarse, mientras sus puntos de vida caían sin más a cero.

En las pantallas de las computadoras apareció la palabra _"Win",_ seguida del nombre del oji violeta, al ser el ganador del duelo.

- ¡Excelente! Eso será todo por hoy. –dijo Yami al quitarse los lentes y el equipo de cableado que utilizaba para las pruebas de simulación en la plataforma de combates, comenzando ésta a descender hasta el nivel del suelo.

Y cuando llegó ahí, dio un paso fuera, quitándose la chaqueta de látex de color azul marino que debía utilizar siempre para ese tipo de duelos, del mismo material y color que el pantalón que llevaba; los _accesorios_ por supuesto, hacían juego con esas _ropas_.

- Gracias a todos.

Agradeció a todo el mundo su esfuerzo y trabajo del día, viendo como los miembros de la sección de desarrollo técnico se alejaban de sus sillas, suspirando y estirándose al escuchar sus palabras. Por suerte, la jornada del día ya había terminado y podían ir a descansar.

- Gracias a ti también, _B_.

Se giró hacia la computadora central, viendo como unas ondas sonoras subían y bajaban según su intensidad de voz.

- Fue un placer, lo sabes. Aunque mañana... acabaré contigo. –le advirtió. Cambiando por completo su tono antes de agregar.- Que tengas dulces sueños, Yami.

- Gracias.

Justo cuando el Faraón dio un paso para salir de aquella sala, fue abordado por uno de los asistentes del área.

- Joven, Yami... –le habló, poniéndole éste atención.- El joven Kaiba quiere que revise estos documentos. Dice que son los nuevos avances del proyecto.

El aludido tomó la pila de carpetas que llevaba, dándole un rápido vistazo. En efecto, era el Proyecto 5.4.

- Muchas gracias. –contestó antes de que el joven se retirara, llevándolas hacia su casillero donde iba a cambiarse y terminar de guardar sus cosas para volver a casa.

Al menos Kaiba, ya no insistía ni lo esperaba para llevarlo hasta su departamento. Bien, así ya no habría más rumores sobre ellos o por qué _"supuestamente",_ fue que ingresó a laborar en esa área.

Sin más por hacer, terminó de guardar sus cosas, acomodándose la chaqueta azul que llevaba y tomando el portafolio de la banca.

Al salir de aquella infraestructura tuvo que girarse, observando cómo es que había pasado de servir y limpiar mesas a trabajar junto a un montón de científicos, investigadores y expertos en tecnología de punta, ayudándolos ahora a desarrollar el proyecto en el que Seto había trabajado los últimos meses de su vida: la construcción de un nuevo Parque Kaiba, tan diferente y majestuoso al mismo tiempo, del que había en Domino.

La bocina del autobús que se detuvo más adelante le avisó de su llegada, sacando al joven de sus pensamiento y apurando el paso para subir al transporte. El último autobús de la noche y el que le dejaba más cerca de su casa. Sólo un par de cuadras, y podría estar en su dulce hogar.

En el trayecto, Yami no podía dejar de pensaba en los últimos cambios que se habían suscitado durante el último mes en su vida, dándose cuenta que el origen de estos se debía en mu mayoría a cierto CEO, que por cierto, tenía algunos días sin ver.

Y es que desde que le había dicho a Kaiba que él solo podía ir y venir de las instalaciones de investigación, y que no era necesario que fuera por él a su casa o lo esperara a la salida para llevarlo de regreso, el oji azul parecía que se lo había tomado a mal.

"_Bien, cómo quieras. Pero luego no te estés quejando"._

Había sido su mordaz respuesta, metiendo la velocidad y arrancando tan abruptamente que el otro se había quedado a mitad del estacionamiento tosiendo por el polvo que su lujoso auto levantó.

Después de eso, no habían vuelto a verse. Y no es que el egipcio lo extrañara o algo, sino más bien que la falta de su presencia le parecía algo... _peculiar_.

- Hn.

Un suspiró salió de sus labios, dándose cuenta de que ya habían pasado la parada donde debía de bajarse, así que rápidamente tomó sus cosas, presionando con algo de fuerza el timbre y viendo otra cuadra más pasar. En la próxima avenida, ahora sí que se bajó.

¡Genial! Lo que le faltaba. Caminar más cuadras de las que debía. Aunque... ¿qué más daba? Eso le pasaba por distraído.

Pero ni dos pasos había dado cuando unos tipos llamaron su atención. _"Pandilleros"_, pensó, manteniendo su semblante serio e inmutable a pesar de ver que se estaban drogando.

"_Sólo pasa de ellos. No les prestes atención"._

Se aconsejó a sí mismo, siguiendo con su camino pesé al penetrante olor que no podía ignorarlo tan fácil.

- ¡Eh! ¿Qué hay amigo?

Uno de los tipos se le acercó al verle pasar por la acera, siguiéndole entonces los otros dos. Y entre los tres, se encargaron de rodearlo.

- ¿Cómo estás? –le preguntó otro de los individuos, sonriendo con descaro al posarse sus ojos en su Rompecabezas.- Bonito colgante, eh.

El otro par repararon en ello, brillando del mismo modo sus ojos al ver el objeto.

- ¿Qué llevas ahí... _bonito_? –el tercer sujeto tuvo que limpiarse la baba que se le había caído, haciendo reír al otro par.- ¿Nos dejas ver?

Él, dado un paso hacia adelante, y Yami, retrocediendo hasta que chocó contra el pecho del otro.

- Déjenme pasar.

Ordenó con voz seria y autoritaria, sin revelar temor o nerviosismo. No les daría esa ventaja.

- No hasta que nos des tu colgante y ese lindo portafolio, _nene_.

Por instinto, el faraón empuñó su mano sobre la manija del maletín y con la otra, agarró su Rompecabezas.

Por supuesto que no les iba a entregar ni una ni otra. Primero muerto, y miren que él sabía de lo que hablaba; no por nada había permanecido 5,000 años dentro del Rompecabezas del Milenio.

- ¡Oh, vamos! –avanzó el que parecía ser la cabecilla del grupo, sonriendo divertido por la situación.- De una u otra forma terminaremos quitándolos, tú decides de qué forma. Yo que tú... –dio otro paso hacia él, aumentando su sonrisa.- No arriesgaría mi lindo rostro y... este cuerpo.

Después del claro repaso que le hizo de la cabeza a los pies, y viceversa, de pasarse la lengua por sus labios partidos y resecos, todavía tuvo la desfachatez de posar una de sus mugrientas manos sobre la mejilla del espíritu milenario.

- ¡No me toques!

Repuso con desagrado el antiguo Rey de Egipto, alejando con un golpe aquella mano intrusa.

- Eres muy tonto. –apuntó entonces el tipo, entrecerrando con malicia sus ojos antes de dar otro paso más.

- No. Los tontos aquí son ustedes.

Su rompecabezas comenzó a brillar, apareciendo en su frente aquel ojo milenario.

- ¡Libera tu mente!

Ordenó al levantar su brazo, quedándose paralizado el tipo mientras aquella luz comenzaba a invadirlo.

- ¡Tú, bastardo! ¡Qué diablos estás...!

Uno de sus amigos trató de lanzársele encima, paralizando Yami con tan sólo su mirada.

- Espera tu turno, por favor.

Fue todo lo que dijo, centrando de nuevo su atención en el líder.

Y no fue hasta que eliminó toda la oscuridad que había en su alma que lo liberó de su control, cayendo éste directo al piso totalmente inconsciente. Su amigo, el que había sino paralizado con su mirada fue el siguiente, ante la vista de un tercero que no caía en cuenta de lo que el tricolor estaba haciendo.

- ¡Fenómeno! –le gritó, tomando un tubo oxidado antes de atacarle por la espalda.

- ¡Suél...tame!

La voz del antiguo gobernante egipcio fue articulada con dificultad, sintiendo como aquella presión en su garganta le impedía respirar. Su rostro comenzó a tornarse rojo, y también, poco a poco fue perdiendo el control mental sobre aquel segundo sujeto.

- ¡Muere, maldito!

Era todo lo que escuchaba de su atacante, presionando con más fuerza aquella vara o tubo contra su garganta.

Pero no fue hasta que aquél cuerpo inconsciente cayó inconsciente y el ojo en su frente desapareció, que la contraparte de Yugi supo que ya no iba a aguantar más. Su rostro comenzaba a tornarse morado e irónicamente, él seguía aferrándose con fuerza al portafolio.

"_Eso es"._

Cruzó por un segundo en su mente, tratando de reunir un poco de fuerzas. Las suficientes, para poder golpearle con el maletín y liberarse de su agarre.

- ¡Maldito!

El tipo comenzó a quejarse por el golpe que el otro había acertado, observando como el oji violeta ése respiraba agitadamente y de vez en cuando, tosía violentamente. Su mirada penetrante aún así no se apartaba ni un segundo de él, y si las miradas matasen, él sabía que ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra.

Pero no era el caso, por lo cual no se iba a rendir.

- ¡Ya verás cuando te...!

De nuevo aquella mirada afilada, el artículo ése brillando y... ¿un ojo dorado en su frente? ¿Quién diablos era ése tipo? ¿Y... qué pretendía al ponerse de pie?

- Libera... tu...

Todo le dio vueltas al mejor duelista del mundo, después, comenzó a tornarse todo oscuro. Sus ojos, contra su voluntad, comenzaron a cerrarse y lo último que pudo escuchar fue un: _"¿Qué está pasando ahí? ¡Llamaré a la Policía!"_

Luego, no supo más.

Minutos u horas después, no estaba seguro. Volvió por algunos segundos en sí, pronunciando unas palabras.

- Kai...ba.

Con una voz que _no_ sonaba como la suya, en absoluto, pero que aun así, usaba para repetir aquél nombre de forma entrecortada.

No sabía dónde estaba. Tampoco, por qué había tantas luces brillante o sonidos distorsionados, pero lo que sí lograba percibir era que había muchas personas a su alrededor y otras tantas, gritaban sabrá Dios qué.

Vagas explicaciones por parte de aquellas personas le hicieron soltar aquel objeto, cerrándose sus ojos y escuchando de forma más clara las palabras que Kaiba le había dicho hacía un mes atrás. Del mismo modo, que los sucesos que lo habían llevado al departamento de _Desarrollo Virtual_ en la Kaiba Corp.

Todo eso vino a su mente; sonidos e imágenes, palabras y oraciones, perdiéndose en esos recuerdos mientras caía en la inconsciencia. O puede, que sólo fuera un profundo sueño causado por tanto esfuerzo.

**.-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-.**

- _Trabaja para mí._

Eras las palabras exactas que Kaiba le había dicho aquella noche.

- ¿Di-disculpa?

- Ya me oíste. –explicó, colocando su portafolio en la mesita que los separa y sacando algunos papeles para mostrarle.- Mira esto.

El joven empresario le pasó una carpeta con el nombre en la pestaña de _"Proyecto 5.4"_, mostrándole la primera hoja.

- Éste es el proyecto actual de la Kaiba Corp. La creación de un nuevo parque Kaiba, en esta ciudad.

Dicha hoja y la siguiente, tenían algunas imágenes de lo que sería el parque cuando estuviera terminado. Las siguientes, mostraran parte por parte la ubicación y estructuras de las atracciones, así, como una figura en 3D del modelo terminado.

- Esto es... –la voz del faraón fue un murmullo, que contenía su sorpresa y emoción inicial.- ¡Increíble!

- Y espera a que veas cuando esté terminado. –apuntó el otro, sintiéndose orgulloso de su proyecto.

- Sí, lo entiendo. –el egipcio se reclino en el sofá, observando fijamente al oji azul.- Pero no entiendo, Kaiba. ¿Qué quieres decir con...?

- Simple. –respondió.- El Duelo de monstruo abarca un 65% de la estructura del parque. Es decir... que para que todo esto funcione, necesito los mejores técnicos y científicos que desarrollen no sólo las bases y estrategias del Duelo de Monstruos, sino también, los niveles más avanzados que existen en él.

Después de una leve pausa, Seto continuó con su explicación.

- Tú sabes más que ellos... –se inclinó más en el sillón, queriendo hacerse entender.- Has estado ahí, infinidad de veces; tomando diferentes cartas, combinándolas, haciendo estrategias en un nivel superior en cada duelo que has tenido. Eso... sin mencionar con que aún posees tus conocimientos sobre los duelos que se llevaban en tu tiempo.

- Sí, pero...

Kaiba como muchas veces, le interrumpió y continuó.

- No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas gratis. –se explicó, buscando algo dentro de su bolsillo.- ¿Te parece bien esta cantidad?

Su mano le tendió el cheque que ya llevaba preparado, ganándose de inmediato la mirada del que alguna vez había sido su único y autentico rival.

- ¿No es suficiente? –la duda encubierta por su voz y su ceja alzada al ver su expresión le hicieron sacar su chequera.- Está bien, dime cuantos ceros he de agregar.

- ¿Q-qué? No, no es eso... –explicó al alzar su mano para detenerle, saliendo del estado inicial de shock en el que había entrado al ver dicha cantidad con tantos ceros. Bi-bimestral, supongo.

- ¿Qué? –ahora fue el turno de Seto para confundirse y luego reírse.- Por supuesto que no. Quincenal.

- Es demasiado... –murmuró entonces el tricolor por lo bajo, creyendo que el otro no le había escuchado, hasta que contestó.

- También el trabajo.

Sin decir otra palabra por momento, el oji azul aprovechó para beber un poco de agua. A través de ésta, podía ver la mirada fija del faraón sobre él.

- Escucha, sino crees poder hacerlo... –inició de nuevo, tratando de fastidiarlo esta vez.- Esta bien, lo entiendo. Supongo que has de estar demasiado oxidado y para tus años... ha de ser un trabajo demasiado cansado y pesado. Quizá ya ni te acuerdes cómo se utiliza una carta de ritual.

- ¿Qué insinúas? –le reprochó inmediatamente el otro, arrugando el ceño de forma infantil.

- ¿Yo? Nada, _faraón_. Sólo que... –su mirada se volvió penetrante.- ¿Cómo piensas pagar los gastos de este mes?

- ¡Tú...!

La sorpresa y un leve sonrojo cubriendo su rostro por largos segundos. ¿Es que Kaiba había investigado su vida o... había espiado en un momento en el que él se descuidó?

- No me importa. –le aclaró sin importancia, encontrándose de nuevos sus miradas.- Pero algunas cosas como la llamada de tu casero, son demasiado... evidentes.

Un extraño silencio de instauró entre ambos, aprovechando el egipcio para pensar en todo lo que rondaba por su cabeza.

Sí, era cierto. Estaba corto de presupuesto y a duras penas y le ajustaba con lo que ganaba en el restaurante.

Kaiba por otra parte, le ofrecía trabajar para él y con un sueldo base que cuadruplicaba su salario en el restaurante, y eso, que sólo era por una quincena. Podría ser que ahí estuviera la solución a su problema económico pero... no estaba seguro.

Después de todo, era el _gran_ Seto Kaiba del que se trataba, y no estaba muy seguro qué podría ganar el empresario con ello. Para él era un negocio, no una ayuda económica a los necesitados.

- Y exactamente... –su mirada encontrarse con la otra.- ¿Qué tendría que hacer, Kaiba?

- Lo que has hecho desde que eras Faraón... luchar en los Duelos de Monstruos. ¿Fácil, no crees? Aunque claro... –señaló.- Sólo que esta vez en lugar de obtener estrellas o cartas localizadoras para seguir en un torneo, esta vez obtendrás tu paga cada quincena por el trabajo que hagas. ¿Qué me dices, entonces?

- Sí es así... –meditó el otro otros segundos. Parecía que sí podría hacer eso que el empresario le pedía.- De acuerdo, acepto tu propuesta, entonces.

Ambos se pusieron de pie, cerrando el trato con un apretón de manos.

- Bien, mañana mismo firmas tu contrato. –dijo el oji azul, sintiendo como una pequeña descarga eléctrica recorría todo su cuerpo.

Yami también se dio cuenta de ello, pero ninguno comentó nada. El apretón de manos terminó, y ellos se soltaron sin más.

- ¿Significa eso que mañana mismo comienzo a... _trabajar_?

- ¿Qué esperabas? –respondió Seto, comenzando a guardar los papeles que le había mostrado al otro.- ¿Tener unas pequeñas vacaciones antes?

- No, pero...

- Será mejor que llames a ese restaurante y les digas que ya no iras.

- Lo sé. –protestó el tricolor levemente molesto, pues Kaiba ya le ordenaba, y eso, que aún no se presentaba en los dominios de su empresa.- Kaiba...

Le llamó de pronto, recordando un dato importante. El otro se giró para verle.

- ¿Hasta dónde se supone que tendré que ir y... tengo que llevar alguna ropa en particular?

- Por la ropa no te preocupes... –respondió, tomando su portafolio plateado y adoptando esa pose de empresario exitoso que le quedaba de maravilla.- Puedes ponerte cualquier cosa. Y sobre lo otro, mañana tú mismo lo verás. Pasaré por ti a las 7:30, ¿de acuerdo? Y más te vale que estés listo cuando venga.

- B-bien. –refunfuñó Yami, acompañándolo hasta la puerta.

- _Faraón_... –agregó el CEO con voz seria, deteniéndose antes de bajar las escaleras.- No... te vayas a quedar dormido.

Con una sonrisa arrogante, que no hizo sino más que enojar al otro. Al menos, por algunos segundos.

- Eso debería de decírtelo, yo... _Seto_.

El mismo tono y expresión, que el castaño usó. El contragolpe.

- Como digas. –se rió entonces Kaiba, restándole importancia a sus palabras.

De esa forma, había terminado esa noche para ambos duelistas. Ninguno se quejó o estaba inconforme con lo acontecido. No, hasta algunas semanas después.

**.-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-.**

- ¡No puedo creer esto!

A lo lejos, el _Rey de los Juegos_ escuchaba gritos, tratando de centrar su atención y ver que es lo que pasaba. Sin embargo su cuerpo lo sentía tan pesado, sus parpados no querían abrirse y por ello, todo a su alrededor seguía estando oscuro.

No entendía lo que pasaba.

- ¡Joven Kaiba, por favor! ¡El joven Motou está descansando, no grite por favor!

- ¡Grito sí se me da la gana! –protestó más molesto éste, alzando aún más la voz.- ¡Además... soy yo el que pagará este hospital así que grito cuanto quiero!

- ¡Pero joven...!

Los ojos de Yami comenzaron a abrirse poco a poco ante aquel escándalo, enfocando gradualmente su vista en aquellas personas que parecía que se habían callado al ver que él había despertado.

- ¡Hasta qué! _Faraón_.

Una de las figuras, la más alta de aquellos dos se acercó a él, inclinándose lo suficiente para estar en su campo de visión.

- ¿Ka-kaiba?

Su voz fue un susurro que otra cosa, la misma que transmitía su confusión.

No sabía sí en verdad tenía ahí al duelista enfrente de él, o sólo lo estaba imaginando. Mucho menos, sabía dónde estaba o qué había pasado. También se preguntaba por qué le dolía tanto el cuerpo, el cuello en especial, y su visión por qué estaba borrosa.

Aún así, sus dudas parecían que no iban a ser aclaradas por el empresario.

- ¡No, he de ser Kuriboh! –ironizó en su lugar el CEO, ignorando por completo la expresión de dolor que cruzó por su rostro cuando el otro trató de moverse.- ¡Pero que bueno que despiertas y sabes quién soy, eh! ¡Así te enteras de esto de una vez!

El castaño se incorporó, aprovechando el medico para acercase y comprobar su estado.

- Joven Kaiba, por favor, no es el momento ni el lugar para discutir ese asunto. ¿Qué no ve que el joven acaba de despertarse? Está desorientado y le duele todo el cuerpo.

- ¡No me interesa! –contestó con voz fría, cruzándose tranquilamente de brazos.- Además... no es su problema. ¡No se meta! –le advirtió.

- Pero mi obligación es...

- ¡Faraón! –interrumpió e ignoró por completo al hombre, centrando su mirada penetrante y molesta en el aludido.- ¡Sólo lo diré una vez, así que escúchame muy bien!

Con mucha dificultad y tratando de ignorar las descargar de dolor que le sacudía el cuerpo, el oji violeta trataba de escuchar a Kaiba.

¿Era su impresión o Seto estaba en verdad furioso?

- ¡Desde este momento, escúchame muy bien...! ¡Estás despedido!

Sus últimas palabras resonaron por toda la habitación, desubicando a la contraparte de Yugi.

- ¿Q-qué? –su desconcierto y sorpresa trataron de hacer que se levantara. Pero por suerte, el doctor seguía a su lado y se lo impidió.

- Joven Motou, no debería...

- ¡Es imperdonable que hayas perdido el portafolio! –le reclamó en primera instancia Kaiba, elevando drásticamente su tono de voz. Por supuesto que estaba furioso y aquello contestaba la pregunta del otro sobre el _"Porqué"_.- ¡Sabes lo valiosa que era esa información! ¡Tú vida no es ni la mitad de valiosa que una de esas carpetas! ¡¿Qué creías que cuidaba con tanto ahínco cuando decía que te llevaría a tu casa o pasaría por ti? ¡Pero claro!

Su tonito arrogante, volviendo a hacer acto de aparición entre sus constantes gritos.

- ¡El _todo-poderoso-Faraón-de-Egipto_, creía que él sólo podría! ¡Pero ya viste que no! ¡Y a qué precio, eh! ¡Felicidades, pero si me has arruinado como no te imaginas!

- ¡Kaiba, no es...!

Yami quiso explicarle, pero el oji azul no se lo permitió.

- ¡Suficiente, _Motou_...! –le dio la espalda, sonando su voz más fría que un tempano de hielo.- Por tu bien, no quiero volver a verte en lo que resta de mi vida. Tampoco... en la siguiente. –advirtió antes de llegar a la puerta, aguardando una milésima de segundo.

- ¡Kaiba, espera!

Pero fue en vano el llamado, pues en su lugar el CEO azotó la puerta con más fuerza de la debida. Aunque aquello le daba igual.

- No es... como tú crees.

El duelista se quedó con aquellas palabras en su boca, una indignación e impotencia por no poder explicarle, qué y cómo, había acontecido realmente. A lo lejos medio escuchaba al doctor que le habla y lo revisaba, pero él ni siquiera le prestaba atención.

Así que al que había tenido enfrente había sido el empresario y no el duelista que tenía muchos años de conocer. Sin duda Kaiba resultaba ser una enorme caja de sorpresa, con presentes no muy gratos.

¿Y ahora? ¿Qué iba a hacer?

**.-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-.**

Unos metro más adelante, el dueño de los tres Dragones Ojiazules se había detenido un momento, conteniendo sus ganas de volver a esa habitación y gritarle hasta de lo que se iba a morir el Faraón en esa vida.

Y era tan difícil de controlarse, que no sabía ni cómo lo estaba haciendo.

Yami había arruinado el trabajo de la última etapa de su vida, que aquello había sido un gran golpe para su dedicación, esfuerzo e inversión de tiempo y dinero. Una catástrofe en realidad para alguien como él, y por supuesto, imperdonable.

Por el momento no quería ni podía pensar en lo que le sucedería a su empresa si aquel portafolio con esa información, casi confidencial y secreta, llegaba a las manos de otra gente. La destrucción de su Kaiba Corp podía ser que ya estuviera firmada en una sentencia de muerte, con sus horas contadas.

- ¿El joven Seto Kaiba, cierto?

Una de las enfermeras se le había acercado, sacándole de sus pensamientos y alzando éste su rostro, con mucho esfuerzo, para ver quién era y qué quería.

No era un buen momento, por sino sabía.

- Sí. ¿Qué...? –jamás en su vida le había costando tanto pronunciar palabras en un tono mediamente _aceptable_.- ¿... sucede? –pudo concluir al fin, sin mandarla abiertamente al diablo.

Que era lo que quería hacer con el resto del mundo.

- Creo que esto le pertenece.

La señorita le mostró un portafolio plateado, con las iníciales de su empresa en su cubierta delantera.

Ante eso, los ojos del castaño se abrieron grandes en sorpresa, buscando una explicación. Por suerte, ella aún estaba dispuesta a dársela pese a su actuar inicial.

- El paciente de la 324, el joven Motou... –su mirada se desvió a dicha habitación.- Fue ingresado con esto sobre su pecho. No lo soltaba para nada y sólo repetía un nombre, por lo que supusimos que era a quién pertenecía. _"Kaiba"._ –dijo ella, recordando el suceso.- No la soltó hasta que le aseguramos varias veces que nos encargaríamos de entregársela personalmente a su dueño. Y entonces... aquí lo tiene.

Sin más se lo entregó, dejando a éste sin palabras.

Así que Yami había hecho eso. Ahora entendía por qué quería explicarle y él... sus ojos fueron a parar sobre la habitación que minutos antes casi destruye de coraje, no sabiendo qué hacer enseguida.

- Gracias. –masculló por lo bajo, más que nada por cortesía que por otra cosa, sintiendo como la enfermera se retiraba después de una leve reverencia.

¿Y ahora? ¿Qué iba a hacer Seto Kaiba respecto al Faraón y su _no-perdida_ de portafolio?

La noche sin duda sería muy larga para él.

Continuará...

* * *

¡Ah! ¡Disculpen la tardanza! :3

Entre la escuela, los trabajos finales y demás, no había podido escribir nada, pero por suerte y al fin, he aquí la continuación ;)

Mí agradece, infinitamente a todas las personas que leen, a las que activan sus alertas o ponen la historia en sus favoritos, pero sobre todo, a las personas que se toman un poco más de tiempo y dejan sus lindos comentarios. Por ello, agradezco y dedico este capitulo a: _**Daffnezzita .xD**_**_, Kimiyu, Blackaty, Ayame O., Yami224, Julie Theron, Tze-chan, Akia-Usagi y Azula1991_** n-ñ

Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, que la espera haya valido la pena, y que la cantidad compense el retraso. Espero sus comentarios, cualquier aliento de ánimo o crítica es más que bien recibido, así que por ahora, gracias por leer. Nos veremos pronto :D

PD. ¿Sabes qué otra cosa me entretuvo para hacer éste capítulo? El duelo que menciono al principio. Me saqué mis cartas, elegí, hice estrategia y demás, todo, para poder escribir esa parte xD Así de obsesiva soy. ¿Ustedes creen? :P


End file.
